callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Roger
Roland Roger was a distinguished American soldier in World War II, serving in the 1st Infantry Division, Fox Company. He has a brother, nicknamed "Stretch", in the United States Air Force. He is also only one of two men who weren't killed, wounded, replaced, or a replacement in his squad. He is rarely heard talking at all in the game and has served with his squad from Africa all the way to Germany. On the cover of Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Roland is depicted by actor Stephen Saux . Operation Torch After Fox took Oran airfield, he was given a ride in Stuart Light Tank, which gave him impromptu tank training. He helped hold the line at Kasserine Pass; he also saved many lives in the small battle for Kasserine and got their doctors out safely. He saved Sgt. Hawkins' life after the medic that was called to bandage a bullet wound was shot. Operation Husky He assaulted the beach at Gela, working his way behind Italian lines with his squad, and saved the survivors of a downed Glider. He is most known for his heroism at Piano Lupo, where he single-handedly destroyed 15 German Panzers. For this, he was promoted to Corporal. He saved a supply depot from destruction by jumping in a M3 Half-Track mounted with quad M2 .50 cal heavy machine guns and took down over a dozen Stukas. Then he went into Troina, where Vic Denley was shot multiple times and died. Operation Overlord Omaha Landings He was part of the invasion of Omaha Beach and while sighting targets, his LST was struck by a German shell. A short while later, he came to, and he and his unit went behind enemy defenses and destroyed three mortar pits, took over a warehouse, destroyed a FlaK 88, and used another to destroy enemy emplacements. Maubeuge, France He led Fox Company across the river and destroyed a Tiger Tank. He was wounded by a mortar when fending off an enemy assault inside a house. Mons, Belgium At Mons in the September of 1944, his unit was on patrol when they were given orders to assault four FlaK 88s, that were "raining Hell on the assault force," as Glenn Hawkins put it. Roger personally destroyed all four. He was promoted after destroying two assault bunkers and a fuel depot bunker. Siegfried Line He was part of the force that broke through the Siegfried Line in January 1945. This was where a long time friend of Roger's, Bloomfield, is killed. In the end the Allies won, and the V2 rocket was destroyed. Trivia *In African missions where he has to drive a Stuart tank, The tank commander can be heard talking on the radio to his superior, also mentioning Rolands brother who served in the air force. *Roland is the first character in the Call of Duty series to fight through the African, Italian and French In chronological order. References Roger, Roland Roger, Roland Roger, Roland Roger, Roland Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Characters